Titana
by snowangel787745
Summary: When a class cruise comes, Emily is left feeling high and dry because of Maya's controlling nature. While on the Titana, she finds comfort in Toby. Will she be the Rose to his Jack, or will Maya, the real life Cal win in this story? Based off of TITANIC.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was watching Titanic when I got the overwhelming inspiration for this story. Please let me know if it is worth continuing. This is mainly a Toby/Emily fic, but there is also a bit of Hanna/Lucas.

* * *

Emily sat on the deep black leather sofa in her dimly lit living room, listening to the evening news. It was more or less a ritual of sorts, watching the same news channel at the same time, in the same seat every night. She enjoyed it.

"In other news, Jacob Knight is here with us with exciting news. So tell us Jacob, what is it that you're here to share with us?"

"Well, we have made a startling discovery. For weeks now, we have been searching for the ship wreckage from the famous _Titana."_

Emily perked up, leaning forward.

"What is it mom?" asked Emily's daughter from the arm chair, directly next to the sofa.

"Turn that up, dear."

Her daughter did as asked, using the universal remote to raise the volume.

"Just this morning, we found the ship, sunken down to the ocean floor. Amongst the debri, we found a safe, almost perfectly intact. Inside, we found this drawing."

The screen flashed to a faded paper, worn from the water. On the paper was a detailed drawing of a woman clothed in a flowing dress, sitting on what appeared to be a couch. Her legs were crossed at the knees, and she was leaning back, her arms stretched onto the back of the couch.

Emily gasped, then smiled brightly.

"Do you know her?"

Emily laughed lightly, then turned to face her beautiful daughter. "Sweetie, that's me."

* * *

The helicopter landed on the main deck of the ship. When the heavy metal door was opened, Emily was helped out onto the wooden floor of the deck. She glanced at her suroundings, which wasn't much more than the ocean. Emily was greeted by a balding man, reaching out his hand.

"Jacob Knight. And you're Emily, I presume."

She smiled, shaking his hand once her luggage had been taken from her small hands.

"That would be correct. This is my daughter, Hanna." said Emily, gesturing to her only child.

The brunette reached out her hand, greeting the man in front of her.

Jacob smiled, taking Emily's bags, then handed them to the middle-aged woman who had her hand outstretched.

"Please follow me." said Jacob, leading the two women to a room filled with monitors. Emily's eyes shifted over the various screens, staring at the images.

"Excuse me, but can I see my picture?" she asked, reaching out to tap Mr. Knight on the shoulder. He turned to her, a smile playing at his lips. "Of course."

He gestured to a long, slim table covered with several old and worn items. Emily stepped over to the array of items and picked up the portrait she had come to miss over the years. She grinned, tears forming in the outer cornrs of her soft eyelids.

"That's you in the picture, isn't it?" asked a member of the crew from the crowd that was forming around her. The teary-eyed mother of one turned to face her audience, parchment still in hand.

"Yes. The woman in this picture is me."

Emily turned back around to place the photo down where it had been before. Her brown eyes traveled over the artifacts layed out. She stopped at a silver ring. She picked it up, flipping it over. When she saw the scratch on the band she turned, letting out a laugh.

"This was Aria's ring. I remember the day she scratched it, just like you see here." said Emily, pointing out the scratch. Jacob took the ring from her hand, inspecting the nick she had pointed out.

"Can you tell us about that night?" asked a crew member.

She smiled, taking a seat. "It's been twenty years-"

"Just tell us anything that you can remember."

"Mr. Knight, do you want to hear this or not?" she asked, interupting him just like he had done to her. He smirked nodding. "Yes, please. Tell us Emily.

Emily straightened herself. In her peripheral vision, she could see the men pulling out tape recorders and cameras.

"It's been twenty years since I stepped foot onto the Titana. It was called the ship of hope, and before that dreadful night, it was."

Emily began as she lost herelf in the epic story.

* * *

So, shall it continue? Or not? Please review and let me know, because I won't update until I'm sure that it's worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily stepped behind Maya who was grasping onto her hand, tighter than necessary, as if holding her in place. Their bags had been taken, and the two approached the group of Rosewood High students, taking a seat next to Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

The teacher was taking roll and the girls listened for their names. Hanna leaned over to Emily to whisper in her ear. "Are you okay?"

Emily simply nodded at the fashion-forward blonde, hoping desperately that she would let it go. Luck was on her side today because Hanna turned back around to wave at Lucas across the crowd. He smiled then returned the wave.

Emily couldn't help but smile also. She could see a budding romance even if they couldn't. Maya nudged her arm, more like crushed her arm. When Emily turned to look at her, Maya wore an expression of fury. As soon as she turned her back on the swimmer, Emily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so Mr. Bailey here will be passing out your room keys. You will each have your own room with a single bed. But don't get too excited, there will be a curfew at ten p.m. One of the advisers here will check on you at curfew. Other than that, feel free to do what you please! Enjoy your trip!"

And with that, everybody ran off to collect their card keys, then bolted to the various nether regions of the ship. As expected, Maya carted Emily off to collect keys.

"Name?"

"Maya St. Germaine and Emily Fields."

The teacher shuffled through the keys, attempting to find the correct one. After a few more tries, he finally found them.

"Emily fields." he said, handing Emily a silver card key, then handed the other to Maya, "Maya St. Germaine."

Maya snatched both of the cards before Emily could lift her hand. Mr. Bailey gave her a questioning look, but simply shrugged, going back to his papers. Maya looped her arm into her friend's, leading her over to an area of the spacious lobby that wasn't occupied. She scanned the room numbers then huffed.

"Our rooms aren't even close to each others." she said, passing the brunette her key. Emily felt slightly bad for being relieved, but she needed space. Ever since they had become girlfriends two months ago, Maya had been breathing down her neck, insisting upon controlling every detail of her life.

Thankfully, Hanna could somehow sense Emily's discomfort, so she excused herself from her discussion with Lucas to come to her rescue.

"Hey Em, Spencer's looking for you. She says that you borrowed her phone before we boarded the ship, and now she can't find it."

"Okay." Emily turned to Maya. "I'll be right back."

Without waiting for a reply, Hanna grabbed Emily's hand, alot more delicately than Maya would, and led her over to where the other girls were standing.

"Thanks Hanna." Emiy smiled, for the first time in a while. Hanna smiled back. "No problem, you looked like you needed to get away."

"Yeah, why do you let her walk all over you like that?" asked Aria.

"Aria." Hanna whispered.

"What?" Aria whispered back, genuinely confused.

"It's okay Hanna. Honestly Aria, I'm not sure. I guess I just feel like I was so confused about who I was for so long that I feel like I owe it to her for not making my descision for so long."

"That makes some sense, but you still shouldn't cower like a lost puppy. Be strong, but if you're just not ready for that yet, you've always got us." said Spencer, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder, then pulling her into a warm hug.

"Yeah Em, we're here if you need anything." said Hanna, joining into the hug, pulling Aria as well. The four friends remained encircled in a hug for a few more seconds before they all pulled away.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go check out my room now. See you guys at dinner?"

"Totally. Let's all meet up at the dining hall." said Spencer.

"Okay. See you then."

The girls said their goodbyes and Emily headed towards her room. Once she found the white painted door with the same number that was printed on her card, Emily picked up her baby blue suitcase and slid the card key into the monitor, not removing it until the monitor beeped, unlocking the wooden door. She stepped into the room, admiring it. The bed seemed bigger than an ordinary single bed. The comforter was a shade slighlty darker than white, almost an eggshell. The walls were the palest of blues and the room was accented by dark oak furniture. A t.v. set was propped onto the dresser and the closet had a decent amount of space.

Emily placed her suitcase onto the soft cotton of the bed and began unpacking, rhythmically placing her wardrobe into the drawers and hanging them in the closet. Once she had tucked away her last shirt, she grabbed the travel case holding her toiletries necessary for the duration of the ten day cruise. Walking into the bathroom for the first time, she took in the white countertop and the silver sink faucet. The shower was small, but would be fine. Emily put her shampoo, conditioner and shower gel in the shower, then placed her toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash and makeup onto the counter.

Once finished, Emily stretched out onto the bed, eyes closed, enjoying the softness of the sheets. Emily heard her door click shut, then threw her eyes open, shooting up to a sitting position.

"Maya? How did you get into my room?" Emily shrieked, scared and creeped out of her mind. Instead of smiling, Maya's face wore an expression of anger.

"Where were you."

Emily stared her, confused. Hadn't she been there when Hanna had come up to her. "Maya, you saw me walk off with Hanna."

"After that. You came up here and unpacked all your stuff, and I get that. But I come in here, trying to find you, worried that you were lost, and you're laying on your bed?"

"Okay, Maya I just layed down so stop yelling at me!"

Maya walked closer to Emily and threw her hand back, swinging it forward, connecting on Emily's left cheek. The girl's slap held enough force to knock Emily back onto the bed. She grasped her pain filled cheek and began tearing up.

"Don't ever tell me what to do." said Maya before turning on her heels, exiting Emily's room, leaving her to cry in silence.

Emily looked into the mirror that hung on the wall. Her cheek was already starting to turn deep red, a hand print not noticeable, but rather a large round circle on her left cheek. She sat crying, thinking about everything. A was harassing her and her friends, she was confused about her sexuality, she was worried about her father and now her girlfriend had just hit her. Everything was becoming too much for her.

* * *

Emily Fields stood at the bow of the boat, shaky hands on the railing, staring out at the ocean. She pushed herself up onto the railing, swinging her skirt-clad legs over. Her tiny feet landed on the base that jutted out past the railing. Emily gulped, staring down at the treatening water that was a deep blue, almost black from the night sky and lack of sun. Just as Emily was about to step off of the safety of the ship into the threat of the sea, Emily heard a voice.

"Don't do that."

She turned her head, startled. Her eyes landed on the tall silhouette of a man. Once he stepped out of the shadows, Emily drew in a breath when she realized who it was. Toby. His blue eyes were staring her down, concern flooding the light depths of his eyes. He stepped towards her, his arms out and up, as if in surrender.

"Don't come any closer." she said, clinging onto the metal bars.

Toby looked at her pleading. "Just give me your hand and I can pull you back over." he said, reaching out a hand, taking a step towards her.

"No Toby! Stay right there. I'm serious. I'll Jump."

Toby slowly closed the gap between them, standing next to Emily. "No you won't."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me what I will or won't do."

"Well you would have done it already." he said, calmly.

"You're bothering me. Go away."

He shook his head slowly. "I con't do that Emily. I'm way too involved now. If you jump, then I'm gonna have to jump in there after you." he said, removing his jacket.

"Don't be stupid. You'd be killed. The fall would kill you."

"It'd hurt, I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm more concerned about that water being cold."

Emily looked away from him for a moment, thinking. "How cold."

"Cold enough. Probably close to freezing. It gets colder the later in night. And let me tell you, water that cold feels like you're being pricked with a million needles. It completely numbs you to where you can't think, can't breathe. That's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I'm involved, so I don't have a choice. I'm actually hoping that you'll just come back over and get me off the hook."

"You're crazy."

"Most people think that." he said lightly laughing. "But no offense, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a cruise ship. Come on, you don't want to do this." Toby reached his hand out far enough to where Emily could see it. She grabbed onto it, turning slowly. As she lifted her foot, her ballet flat connected with water that had been washed onto the boat. She slipped, falling down, Toby's hand the only thing stopping her from crashing into the water. Emily let out a scream.

* * *

Hanna, Aria and Spencer walked down the long deck, calling out Emily's name. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Hanna looked at the two girls and ran in the direction of the noise, two brunettes following closely behind her.

"EMILY!"

Hanna was several steps ahead of the others and came to the bow just in time to see Toby pulling Emily up and over the railing. Aria and Spencer came up behind Hanna, only seeing Toby fall to the deck floor, Emily below him.

"Oh my god! Let go of her you sick perv!" screamed Spencer.

"Yeah, what were you thinking Toby?"

By now he had stood up as well as Emily. He looked at Emily, eyes asking for help.

"No guys, I was just looking over at the water when I slipped. Toby was there to catch me."

The two girls looked at Hanna. "She's telling the truth, I saw him pull her over. Right Toby?"

"Yeah." he said, confused at Hanna's gesture.

"Oh." said Spencer and Aria simultaneously.

"I'm really sorry Toby." whispered Aria.

"Yeah. You're kind of a hero." said Spencer.

"He is." whispered Emily, but nobody heard it but Hanna.

* * *

Sooo... Was it good or bad? Tell me what you guys think! Obviously Maya had to be a little ooc simply because of the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily collapsed onto the down comforter of her single room bed with a sigh. Glancing at the bedside table, she groaned as she saw 12:36 printed out on the digital clock. She was truly exhausted since she had just gotten to her room after the attempted you know what (she didn't want to admit how close she had been to suicide).

She slipped under the covers and snuggled into them, feeling comfortable in her cotton pajama shorts and tank top. She closed her eyes and instantly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Emily sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine, the notes of Death Cab for Cutie's "Meet Me on the Equinox" blaring through her speakers. She saw the door swing open and in walked none other than Maya St. Germaine herself. The girl sauntered her way over to Emily's bed and took a seat. Emily smiled, but Maya didn't return it. Instead she rammed her fist onto Emily's eye, then her stomach._

_As Emily cried out in pain, Maya kept a straight face._

Emily shot up in bed screaming, sweat peppering her forehead. She took in her surroundings and sighed in relief as she realized it was nothing but a dream. However, she was still shaken up by the nightmare, so she splashed cold water onto her face once in the bathroom.

Still though, she felt the same way. Internally, she contemplated who she could talk to. Not Aria, she wasn't sure she would understand. Spencer and Hanna would try to interfere, so they were out. That left only one person she could turn to. Toby.

* * *

As Toby exited the bathroom after a shower, he noticed a small square of paper by the door. Curious, he picked it up and flipped it over, noticing that it was a note. He easily recognized the broad, swirly letters as Emily's handwriting, and he couldn't help the smile that snuck its way ont his face, and it grew in size as he read what she had written.

Meet me on the sun deck.

- Emily

* * *

Toby stepped in time with Emily down the main deck of the ship, hands in his jacket pockets with his sketch pad tucked under his arm.

"So Emily, we've talked about music, school, my childhood and the weather, but something tells me that isn't why you wanted to talk to me." he said, looking into her dark brown eyes with his icy blue ones. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Well Toby, I wanted to thank you. Not just because of how you helped me, but also for not revealing the real reason you pulled me over the railing."

"It was nothing."

"No. It wasn't nothing. Thank you."

He smiled at her, continuing to walk the way that they'd been doing for over an hour.

"You're probably thinking 'poor girl. She knows nothing about what it is to be unhappy.'"

"That isn't what I was thinking at all. I was just wondering what possibly could've happened to you to think that you had to take your own life." said Toby, care oozing from his words.

Emily contemplated whether or not to tell him the true reason. Glancing around all sides of her, she grabbed onto Toby's arm and tugged him over to a silver water fountain. He watched her curiously as she pressed the button, releasing the steady stream of water, then letting the cool water run onto her palm. She lifted her damp hand and wiped the makeup from her left cheek. Toby gasped out loud as he saw a red handprint appear on Emily's face. He led her a few steps over to a chair and sat down next to her.

"Emily did Maya do this to you?"

She sheepishly nodded, not looking him directly in the eye. Toby was furious. Clenching his fist he began mumbling incoherently. "I swear I'll kill her." was all that Emily could make out. She immediately reached over to place her hand on his.

"Don't Toby, please. With your record and what happened with Alison, the police won't give another thought before putting you in jail."

Toby visibly calmed down at her soft touch. "Okay." he said._._

_

* * *

_

After clicking her compact shut after retouching her makeup, Emily eyed the sketchbook in Toby's hand. "Are those your drawings?" she asked, pointing at the booklet, bound at the top only, so that sheets could be torn from the pad.

Toby lightly blushed, tucking it under his arm. "They're nothing."

She giggled. "That means yes! Let me see them." she said, reaching out a hand. Toby leaned back away from her hand, grinning.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad." she said before reaching out again, but Toby shyed away from her touch. She sighed then leaned back, pretending to stop, then she stood up and sat on his chair, reaching under his arm to grab the thick book. She then jumped back over to her chair and flipped it open to the first page. It was a scene of a lake. Emily flipped to the next drawing, which was of flowers. She continued to page through the art work, when she came to the last one. It was of two small children, laughing and playing. She knew that it'd been done recently because she could see the railing of the boat in the background. Emily turned to him.

"These aren't bad at all. They're amazing, actually. You really see things Toby."

"I see people too."

She smiled lightly. "Yes, you do."

He looked at her intensely, as if he was looking into her soul. "I see you too, Emily."

"And?"

He paused before leaning slightly forward, although it was at most an inch. "You wouldn't have jumped."

* * *

"Reform school wasn't so bad. In fact, it was really the only place that I felt like I belonged. When I came back to Rosewood, things were really awkward with the Jenna thing and everyone was pointing the finger at me for both her and Alisson. So, I used to go down to this little amusement park a couple of miles out of town. They didn't have much, but it was great there. I'd ride up on the ferris wheel and stare out at the sky, just to think. It was sort of my escape from home."

Emily smiled at him. "That sounds really amazing. We should go there sometime."

Toby returned her smile with a grin of his own. "Yeah, we'll ride the rollercoaster, go on the tilt-a-whirl until we feel like we're going to hurl, then I'll show you the view from up there. It's really incredible."

* * *

As the three girls strolled along the boat, not really looking for anything, Hanna spotted the fourth addition to their band of friends.

"Hey guys, look." said Hanna, pointing over to the brunette. "It's Emily."

Aria and Spencer stopped speaking to each other and followed the blonde's gaze. Aria gasped. "Is that Toby with her?"

"I can't believe that she's talking to him!"

Hanna turned around to face them, aggravated towards her friends' behavior. "Okay, seriously guys, lay off! He saved her life last night and all you can do is think about his past mistakes. Can't you at least let her be happy?"

Aria and Spencer stared at her, dumbstruck. "Yeah, okay. We can try." said Aria.

"I guess." said Spencer.

Hanna exhaled. "Good. Now let's go talk to them." she said. As Hanna turned, she also spotted Lucas. She stepped over to him. "Hey Lucas. What's up?"

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Nothing much, just reading."

She smiled back at him. "You wanna do something? Maybe we could catch the "Top 20 Funniest YouTube Videos Countdown" that they're having."

Lucas' eyes lit up. "They're having one of those?"

She nodded, laughing. "Yeah, its in a half hour, so come with me and we can go in together."

"Then yes, I definately want to."

"Cool."

Hanna smiled as she waited for Lucas to gather his things, then walked off, him and the two girls following behind her. The group approached Emily mid-laugh. Toby and Emily both looked up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Emily, completely unfazed. Toby however, was becoming more and more awkward by the minute.

"Nothing much. Me and Lucas are gonna go see that YouTube countdown thing in a bit. What's up with you?" said Hanna.

Emily shook her head. "Nothing much, just talking with Toby."

"Cool. Hey, I was wondering if you two wanted to have dinner with all of us tonight."

Toby and Emily looked at each other. He reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Hanna smiled. "Great. See you guys in the dinning hall." The three girls walked away, but Lucas stayed behind. While Emily went to get a drink, lucas leaned in to whisper to Toby, "Do you have any idea what you just got into?"

Toby shook his head, as did Lucas, laughing as he spoke. "Toby, you're going into the snake pit."

* * *

Toby walked beside Lucas, dressed nicer than he would normally dress, as Lucas warned him of what he should expect from a dinner with four teenage girls who were all best friends.

"And also, try not to talk too much at the start until the ice is broken."

"And should I assume that you will be the one to break the ice?"

Lucas smiled. "You catch on pretty quick."

Toby laughed along with him as he pushed open the door to the dinning hall. He became very awkward as he took in the amount of people, laughing and having a great time. However, some of it melted away as he spotted Emily, giggling over something with Hanna. As she saw Toby, she stood up and walked over to him, Hanna following behind, only Hanna was headed to Lucas.

"Hey, you made it!" said Emily, smiling.

"Of course! You didn't think I'd bow out on you did you?"

She laughed. "Of course not. Come on, let's go sit." She said, extending a hand to capture his, leading him to the large table filled with Aria, Spencer, Maya, Hanna and Lucas. Emily slid into the seat beside Maya, which left Toby to sit in the seat beside Emily, much to Maya's dismay.

* An hour and a half later*

Emily leaned in to whisper into Toby's ear. "Aria and Spencer are gonna make up some reason to leave."

Sure enough, the two girls stood up and said their goodbyes. Toby laughed along with Emily, silently of course.

"Now Maya will probably make some comment about how late it is, even though it isn't, so she can catch _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_."

On que, Maya yawned, standing and stretching. "I think I'm going to turn in." Emily smiled and nodded, and when Maya was out of ear-shot, the two cracked up again. After a moment, Toby stood.

"Well, it's been great, but I think I'm gonna retire for the night."

Hanna nodded at him and Lucas said, "See you later, Toby."

Toby turned to Emily and reached a hand out to her, and she accepted it, feeling something smooth and crinkled being placed into her hand. Once nobody was looking at her, she unfolded to paper.

Meet me at the model ship.

-Toby

* * *

Emily walked over to the man standing by the glass-encaced model of the very ship their feet stood on and tapped his shoulder. He turned, smiling. "You want to see a real party?"

* * *

Emily laughed as she looked out into the crowd of dancing people, swaying in time with the steady beat of a song she didn't recognize. She liked it.

"This is incredible!" she said, turning to Toby.

He laughed. She reached out a hand to him and pulled him onto the floor. He stood still. "Emily, I told you: I don't dance. I didn't at homecoming and I don't now."

"Come on, just try!" She rolled her eyes as he jokingly swayed his shoulders. She reached for his hand and pulled him to her. "Just m ove you feet, let the music tell you what to do."

She smiled, and he returned it with his own crooked grin as he finally got the hang of it. They didn't stop their dancing for a while, and when they did, they talked the whole way back to her room.

* * *

So, how did I do? Tuesdays just aren't the same without Pretty Little Liars, am I right?

What made my day was when somebody was reading the first Pretty Little Liars book today in class. XD

So, I won't know how the story is unless you tell me, so push that beautiful little review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
